1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a dustproof receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products are more and more widely used with the development of the technology of the electrons. Connectors are also widely used with the development of the technology of the electrons. However, terminals of the connectors are easy to be dirtied and degraded by the dust. So, a dustproof receptacle connector is needed urgently.
A conventional dustproof receptacle connector is shown in FIG. 1. The dustproof receptacle connector 1′ includes a shield 11′, a dielectric housing 21′ received in the shield 11′ and a dustproof cover received in the shield 11′. The shield 11′ has a top board 111′ which defines two grooves 112′ parallel to each other in the middle. The two grooves 112′ extend to a rear end of the top board 111′ and penetrate the rear end. The dustproof cover has two positioning pillars 241 ′ thereon which are respectively disposed in the two grooves 112′.
When a complementary plug connector is inserted into the dustproof receptacle connector 1′, the dustproof cover is pushed inward by the plug connector and the positioning pillars 241′ slide along the grooves 112′. As the two grooves 112′ penetrate the rear end of the top board 111′, the part of the top board 111′ between the two grooves 112′ is only held by one side thereof. So the part of the top board 111′ between the two grooves 112′ is easy to be raised upward and deformed when the positioning pillars 241′ slide in the grooves 112′, which will affect the slide of the dustproof cover.